OBTOMS: One Shots and Misadvents In America
by BlackRoseKai
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Tailyr, Karsyn, Marx, and the Club are back to share hilarious and heartbreaking stories. Some of these happened. Others did not. We'll tell you which is which


**Me: We're BAAAAAACCCKKKK!**

**Karson27: She missed you guys.**

**Me: Yes I did! I missed these characters too.**

**Karson27: This is our first in our one shot series! This may or may not have happened in the OBTOMS story!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(You'll notice that this is the same chapter but I rewrote it. Made it more interesting and whatnot)**

_I wasn't angry. He didn't do anything to deserve this. I was scared and he was paying the price for it._

"_I'm done Takeshi! I'm done!" I screamed, grabbing my jacket. "I'm leaving!"_

_Takeshi looked like he had all the wind knocked out of him. Our eyes connected for a moment. He looked ready to cry. My heart hit my feet. It literally killed me but I was such a masochist, I didn't mind the stinging. _

_I was ready to cry. I wanted to scream and yell and cry. I wanted to curse the world for being cruel. I wanted to kill myself for being like this – to him of all people._

"_Tailyr..."_

_I shook my head and left, slamming the door behind me._

_Jesus, I'm an idiot._

-Karsyn-

The day started sort of normal, at least until I got to school. I wasn't sure what happened but it was like walking into a cloud of misery. Tailyr was no where to be seen and that wasn't where the abnormalities stopped. I glanced at Kyoya, who shrugged. He never was clueless.

"Marx," I said. "Where's Tailyr?"

"She wouldn't get out of bed this morning," he told me, shrugging. "Something about a migraine keeping her up late and she wanted to sleep it off."

I frowned and glanced at Mori. He was being unusually quiet. He was always silent but this was a different kind of silence. He seemed really depressed, close to suicidal. Surely it wasn't just because Tailyr had a headache.

Everyone noticed that the older boy was acting differently. Even Honey was watching him a little more closely than usual. Something happened and I was trying to connect the pieces together in my head but it wasn't clicking. I had to get to the bottom of this.

"Oh," I said, attempting nonchalance but I sounded a lot more shocked than I should've. Tailyr had migraines often. "Well, that sucks."

The bell to start classes rang. I grabbed Honey by the arm before he could disappear into the massive ocean of students. I waited for a moment, half expecting Mori to stop and wait but he kept going, like he didn't even realize that the cousin he was so protective of was missing. He looked dazed, like he wasn't aware of the world around him.

"What happened Honey?" I demanded, giving him the sternest look I could. "Tell me the truth."

He looked down at his shoes, like a child who'd gotten into trouble. He knew what was up. He knew I wasn't going to like it. He also knew that he was going to have to tell me or nothing would get solved. If I could really fix it.

"Tai-chan and Takeshi broke up," he almost whispered. "Tai-chan said that she didn't want to be Takeshi's girlfriend anymore. They got into a fight. Tai-chan yelled for a long time and then she left. Takeshi wouldn't let me talk to him at all and Tailyr wouldn't answer my text messages or phone calls."

That was very odd. Tailyr mostly took her anger out on herself, she was a masochist like that. Something had happened that caused her to want to break up with Mori but it was beyond me. Sure, she'd broken up with plenty of guys but that never caused her to miss school and usually, she was friends with them after. This was a very odd situation.

I patted the small Junior's head, reassuringly. I didn't want him to worry too much on it. "Don't worry Honey. I'll take care of everything." I wasn't sure how I was going to succeed at that but I didn't want him to think he had to fix anything. I was a fixer.

"Really Kar-chan?" he asked, smiling a little. He hugged me around my midsection. "Thank you! I have to get to class! Bye!"

-Marx-

I checked my phone at least a hundred times during first hour, wondering if Tailyr was going to text me. She'd went the day before to hang out with Mori and Honey. When she came back, she'd clearly been crying and went straight to her room. She wouldn't come up for dinner and wouldn't let anyone in to see what was wrong. I was worried.

Towards the end of first hour, she did text me.

'Come get me.'

I left school and went home to pick her up. She was waiting in the kitchen. She wore baggy sweats, a 'Free Hugs' tee shirt, and her skating sneakers. Clearly, she wasn't having a good day but Tailyr wasn't the type to sit at home and wallow in pain and misery. She liked being up running around. Her short hair was in a mess only half straightened, and her eyes had even darker bags than usual and were puffy.

"You look like you were hit by a bus," I commented.

She flipped me off, apparently not in a joking mood. "Gee thanks bro," she said sarcastically. "Are we going to school or not?"

"Are u sure you're okay?" I asked. "You look ready to murder."

"I'm going to murder you if you don't shut up," she snapped slinging her backpack over her shoulder. She finished chugging her Diet Mountain Dew and crushed it in her hand. She gave me a slight glare.

"Okay. Fine," I said, raising my hands in surrender. "Geez. Let's go."

-Tailyr-

I hated my life. I wanted to die but that would've been too easy. The worst part was that I had nearly every class with Honey and Takeshi. I wouldn't look at them or say a word to anyone. I just laid my head on the desk and tried to drown out the world around me.

I felt horrible. Neither of them had done anything to deserve this. It was all on me. I wanted to curl up and die.

At lunch, I went to the G/T room. Just the thought of sitting through the lunch period with everyone around me, giving me questioning looks and sharing awkward worried ones was just too much. I also couldn't stomach the thought of looking Takeshi full in the face. I couldn't stop myself from imagining his beautiful charcoal eyes broken, hurt, and upset because of something I caused

"You've seen better days, Tailyr," Bill jokingly commented. Bill was the G/T teacher and probably one of the coolest teachers ever. He had buzz cut brown hair and a big fat, jiggly body. He was once a cop and often referred to himself as my parole officer, which was mostly an inside joke between the two of us. We'd met when I was six and he arrested my parents but no one knew that. He was like a safe haven.

"I've had better days. Can I hang out here for a while?" I asked listlessly.

"Of course you can," he said, picking up both of his cell phones and putting them in his pockets. "I've got to go handle some bus stuff but you're welcome to stay." He was a busy man.

"Thanks. I'm just going to crash for a little bit."

Bill left and I laid down behind his desk. The tile was cold and comforting to me. Hopefully, no one would come looking for me. Of course, I was wrong. I'd almost fallen asleep when I heard the door open.

"Tailyr?" It was Karsyn.

I thought about not answering. I wasn't going to answer.

"I can see you lying under the desk," she said flatly.

"I'm sleeping," I mumbled. "Go away."

"No you're not. Talk to me. What the heck happened with you and Mori?"

I didn't answer. I didn't want to talk about it but, naturally, Karsyn wouldn't accept that.

"Why? What happened?" she demanded.

"Nothing. It's nothing," I grumbled, rolling to my stomach and pulling my arms around my head.

"Were you fighting? Did Mori do something?"

She was really beginning to irritate me. "No," I told her sharply. "He's great."

"Then what's the problem?"

"That is the problem," I stated blatantly.

"He's great?"

"Yes!" I yelled.

"You're not making any sense Tailyr."

I slammed the side of my fist into the floor. "He's great! He's absolutely perfect and that's the problem because at the end of the summer he's going to Japan and I'm stuck here! It'll never work out! I'm saving us a lot of trouble!" I screamed. In a whisper, I added, "I'm leaving before I am left … I'm not risking my future for a childish dream of love … It's not real …"

"You don't know how anything is going to work out yet," Karsyn sighed. "You and your commitment issues, I swear. Jesus."

"It's not a commitment issue," I denied listlessly. "It's … yeah … it's a commitment issue..."

"You're being an idiot. You love that boy and for some reason, he puts up with your stupid ass. He loves you. He's practically deteriorating before our very eyes and you ain't too put together either, punk."

"Shut up Karsyn," I growled, covering my head again. "It's better this way.

I heard foot steps running to me. I jumped, looking up. It wasn't Karsyn standing in front of me. It was Takeshi. I sat up instantly, nearly smacking my head on the underside of the desk, almost pushing myself away from him. He hit his knees with a painful crack. I flinched at the sound.

"Takeshi?" I breathed, looking at him, searching for pain in his face. I found it but not in reaction to his physical injury.

"That's not how it'll be," he promised. "I'll make everything work somehow."

"But-" I began but Takeshi interrupted me. His lips locked onto mine, desperately begging me to take back all the things I'd said to him. Pleading with me to kiss back. I did, without a moments hesitation.

When we finally broke apart, he kissed the top of my head and used his thumbs to wipe away tears I wasn't aware that I'd shed.

"You broke your knees," I mumbled, a blush rising in my face.

"It was worth it," he said he smiled.

I looked down and then back at him shyly. "Take me back?"

He nodded and smiled.

"Geez. Idiots in love," Karsyn sighed.

**Okay guys. I know it's been a LONG time and all I have to offer is a rewrite. I'm so sorry. There have been a lot of things going on. I've had organs removed and school and a job. On the plus side, I'm gonna start college in the fall which means that Karson27 and I will be split up for the first time in years!**

**Someone call the military.**

**I will continue to post OBTOMS stuff and I'll get to work on the kids series. We already have the characters ready for it. Just working on a storyline. I also have a few more stories in the works. An Uncharted one and an Avatar one but I have some other projects that are trying to demand my attention.**

**Thank you for all of your love and support. We're both very thankful for our fans. Please comment as much as you can. Share it with your friends!**

**Lovez, BlackRoseKai**


End file.
